Parody Of Gombal
by nubie
Summary: Just like djodoel, sebuah cerita ringan berisi gombalan ala jurusan. Spesial Naruto-Hinata.


_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Humor/Romance nyempil**_

_**Rate : K-T**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, humor (semoga enggak) garing, pairing mungkin berganti setiap cerita, gahoel detected, dll..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eeeeennjooyy! xD**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Parody of Gombal ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Diskusi Perpustakaan Universitas Konoha, 12:35 PM**

Seorang gadis manis berambut indigo gelap duduk termangu didepan laptopnya, alisnya berkerut menandakan ia tidak mau diganggu sampai batas waktu yang belum pasti. Si pemuda yang memiliki perbedaan kontras dengan rambut seterang matahari yang berada disampingnya hanya mendengus kesal melihat pacarnya tersebut bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop barang sedetikpun. Iseng, ia menarik-narik pelan rambut gadisnya tersebut.

"Apaan sih?"

"Hinata-chan, liat aku dong."

"Sst."

"Hinata-chaan?"

"Lo. Diem."

"Hinata-chan kok galak?"

Merasa keberadaannya tidak digubris Hinata, si pemuda tersebut memasang tampang merajuk setelah sebelumnya mengalihkan laptop sang gadis disampingnya.

"Apa sih Naruto? Aku lagi sibuk nih, gak tau apa kalo tugas _software_ serumit itu." Hinata mendengus kesal mendengar tingkah kekanakkan pacarnya tersebut. Please, disini yang cewek sebenernya dia atau Naruto sih?

"Kamu.." kalimat bernada tanya Naruto menggantung.

"Ya?"

"Anak TI ya?"

Dan empat siku-siku pun nangkring dengan indahnya di jidat Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, masalahnya ini hidup dan mati, tau?"

"Harusnya jawabannya 'kok tau' bukan nanya balik Hinata-chan."

"Iya deh, kok tau Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendapati gadisnya mulai menghiraukannya kali ini, namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak memiliki tingkah usil di otaknya.

"Jelas dong aku tau, soalnya kamu kan lagi buat software, Hinata sayang."

Cukup! Ini sudah kelewatan. Sekarang sudah hampir jam satu namun tugasnya bahkan belum setengah rampung. Persetan dengan slogan sopan santun ala Putri Hyuuga, kali ini ia lebih memilih menjadi ala Sakura atau Ino sejenak (?).

"Naruto-kun."

"Aku belum selesai gombal loh Hinata-chan."

"AKU GAK MAU TAU, POKOKNYA BALIKIN LAPTOP ITU SEKARANG ATAU LO GUE _END_!"

Tercengang? Pasti dong, apalagi yang Naruto tau, Hinata pacarnya itu cewek tersopan, terkalem terunyu-unyu, terimut, termanis, ter ter ter pokoknya terde_best_ lah, dan reaksi ini diluar ekspektasinya sebagai Naruto Uzumaki. Beruntung keadaan ruang diskusi ini lagi sepi karena kebanyakan mahasiswa atau petugas perpustaakan memilih memanjakan perutnya.

"Balikin."

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi..."

"Balikin gak!"

"Lagi PMS ya?"

"Berisik!"

Hinata yang (katanya) manis itu merebut paksa laptopnya sekaligus membuat ciut nyali pemuda disampingnya, dengan takut-takut ia menarik pelan kemeja Hinata.

"Narik lagi, mati." Ujar Hinata tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"A-aku kan belum selesai gombalnya."

Nada suara lelaki disampingnya mulai sendu, dengan sangat terpaksa Hinata akhirnya menyerah.

"Iya terus apa, Naruto-kun?"

"A-aku cuma mau bilang, padahal cuma Hinata-chan yang bisa menulariku dengan virus cintamu."

Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan takut-takut. Dan Hinata merona seperti kepiting rebus, entah karena kurang konsen atau apa ia tak sengaja menekan tombol yang menyebabkan aplikasi yang hampir rampung dibuatnya tersebut gagal total.

Dan tadaa, firasat Naruto mulai bertambah tidak enak.

"TUH KAN? MANGKANYA DARI TADI JANGAN GANGGU, KEBANYAKAN BERISIK KACAU KAN? AKU GAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS BALIKIN PROGRAM YANG HAMPIR SELESAI TADI!"

"Ta-tapi, a-aku kan bukan jurusan Teknik Informatika, Hinata-chan"

"ARGH! POKOKNYA KERJAIN SEKARANG JUGA"

Ooh, _poor you_, Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Finally publish juga, semoga humornya enggak garing haha**_

_**Rencananya sih ini drabble, tapi buat sementara oneshoot doloo**_

_**Chapter depan enaknya pairing NaruHina lagi atau malah dari fandom sebelah ya ohoho?  
><strong>_

_**Akhir kata, kritik dan saran atau mau ngasih kue, just klik review? :3**_

_**jaa ne,**_

_**author unyu**_


End file.
